Protective Custody
by RomansBride
Summary: Mark Calaway is an FBI agent out to make sure AJ Styles goes to jail. When Avery Witnesses a murder Mark and his partner are charged with guarding her, but she also happens to be Styles' ex girlfriend who is pregnant with his baby. They quickly fall for each other will Mark lose Avery the same way he lost Sara at Styles' hands or will he save the woman he loves. Is Avery safe ?
1. Chapter 1

_**Avery's POV**_

Man why me I'm just minding my own business sitting in the park when these three people start arguing about money and one guy pulls out a gun and shoots the other two, I hold back a scream before I haul ass outta there. Once I get home I am watching the news when my picture flashes across saying the cops are looking to question me. I am still freaking out when my front door flies open and in comes two bald muscular guys and they try to grab me but I break free and go down the fire escape where I see another guy in all black. "I see that Styles sent the Club after you." he says. The guys follow me down into the alley so the guy in black fights the big one as I pick up a two by four and go to town on the other guy who pulls a gun before I knock it out of his hand. Once me and the other guy knock them out I go to shake his hand and he cuffs me." What the actual hell?" I say. "Look I'm Mark Calaway and I'm with the FBI so you're coming with me whether you like it or not." he said before throwing me over his shoulder and putting me in the back of his SUV. Once we reach the FBI headquarters I'm pissed so I kick him when he tries to get me out. He growls as he throws me over his shoulder and carries me into the building. "Police brutality, violence against a citizen, kidnapping. Harassment, asshole jerk off kidnaper!" I scream at the top of my lungs. "Calaway put her down and shut her up,then bring her to my office. Vince is waiting." a woman dressed way too nice for this place said. "Yes ." Agent Calaway said before dropping me on the floor.

 _ **Mark's POV**_

Once I took the cuffs off of her the witness seemed calm but then she slapped me and said "You don't put people in cargo holds, you jackass." "Wow you got a way with women bro." Glen said as he walked over to me. "Look lady I mostly deal with criminals who don't come willingly, so I have to use force and I'm sorry." I said. "OK but my name is Avery James. Now Agent why was I taken?" she asked. "Well Ms. James I need you to tell me about whatever you saw in the park today."I said. "No not after I was almost killed cause you splashed my face all over TV." she replied. "Look those men will come after you again so your best bet is to help us and we will protect you." Glen said as he handed her a cup of tea. "Fine but we have to get my sister she is sickly and I'm the only one who can care for her. We have to go in a few hours when her nurse leaves." she says. "Once we get done talking to you we will take you to her but right now I'll send and officer to watch her house." I said as she looked up into my eyes.

 _ **Avery's POV**_

When we into an office were the woman from earlier and an older man are sitting they both look at me. "Good evening ma'am I'm Senior Agent McMahon and we just need to know what you saw in the park." the older man said. "Okay first off call me Avery, but anyway I was sitting in the park when I see three people arguing and then one of the guys pulls out a gun and shoots the other two before walking away. How did you guys know I was there?" I explain." Well once the undercover agents were killed we used the traffic cameras to see what happened but it caught the sounds and not the video it only showed your reaction." Agent Calaway said. "Can you identify the killer if you see him again?" Agent McMahon asked me. "Yes because I've seen him before he usually buys my sister an ice cream when I bring her to the park." I said. They showed me a set of pictures and the second center picture was him with that cocky look in his eye. I pointed him out and everybody got excited. "Take her to a safe house and you and Jacobs keep a twenty-four hour watch on her." Senior agent McMahon said. "What about my sister?" I asked. " We'll get heron the way." Agent Calaway said. Once we got into the SUV I was so scared and when we pulled up to my sisters care center to pick her up my stomach dropped as I saw her nurse laying on the ground dead then I ran to the area where my sister stayed when I was late my heart broke at the sight. My fifteen year old wheel chair bound sister had her throat slit and her eyes gouged out. I screamed before my world went black.

 _ **Glen's POV**_

Once Avery saw her sisters body she fainted and I saw a flash in Mark's eyes I haven't seen in ten years. He scooped Avery up and placed her in the back seat. He looked at me and said "Call the office report this and then get rid of your phone were going off the grid." Once we went to his house he put her in the back seat of his pick up as I locked my phone in the SUV, then he went inside and grabbed two duffel bags. We went to my house and I grabbed my bags. While we were on the road Avery woke up and said "That Styles guy killed my baby sister so I'm willing to go to court and say whatever I need to say." "Look Avery I'm really sorry about what happened to your sister and I hope you are willing to let us protect you." I said. Once we reached the ranch I was glad that Daniel was already there getting things ready when we pulled up he ran over to the truck and said " I got the room ready for her." Once we walked into the house I noticed how dizzy Avery looked if Mark hadn't been there she would've hit the floor when she lost her balance. "Hey when's the last you ate something kid?" Daniel asked her. "This morning before I went to work." Avery said. "Why do I feel like that's not true or you're leaving something out?" I said. "I'm hypoglycemic and we barely had any money for food." Avery replied looking at the floor. Daniel jumped into care giving mode. "Mark sit her in there on the couch, Glen get me a small bowl and some whipped cream."Daniel said as he began to wash his hand's. Five minutes later Avery was eating a fresh fruit salad with whipped cream. "Dinner will be ready in a little while so you can take a shower if you want to freshen up." Daniel said. "Oh man we forgot to get her some clothes I guess we can get you some clothes tomorrow and you can wear one of my t-shirts." Mark said.

 _ **Mark's POV**_

Once Avery went into the bathroom I felt relieved that I knew she was safe but I was also afraid that she would hurt herself. "Man this girl is a handful but if she can help us put Styles and his crew away then she's worth it." Glen says. I nod before going to get my bags from the truck, once I get inside I go to my room and pull out some clothes I grab a pair of my new boxers and a clean white shirt to give Avery to wear. I am about to knock on the bathroom door when I hear Avery scream so I force the door open while pulling my gun and I see Avery pointing at a spider I grab it and throw it out the window while Avery wraps a towel around herself and then I go back into the hall and grab the clothes, as I am handing them to her I see that the jeans and shirt she wore didn't do her justice, she had a very curvy body and I also noticed her grey eyes that seemed highlighted by her curly black hair and chocolate skin tone. She pushes me out of the bathroom where Glen and Daniel are standing looking at me crazy before I say " She screamed so I had to check it out and there was a spider so I tossed it out the window and gave her clothes okay." "I saw you Mark you checked her out and you liked what you saw." Glen said. I just growled and went back to my room. Later while we were all eating dinner I noticed that Avery was moving stiffly so I said " Avery are you okay?" "I think I pulled a muscle when I beat that guy in the alley today." Avery replied. " Mark what is she talking about?" Glen asked. "Well while I was fighting with Gallows she took a two by four and went to town on Anderson, she even knocked him out." I explained. "Wow she is a tiny bad ass huh." Daniel said. "Hey I'm not tiny just kinda short." Avery said. "Honey you can't comment on height you've barley got a foot on her." Glen said before kissing Daniel on the cheek. "Bro unless you wanna sleep on the couch you'd better stop talking about height with him." I say. "Big bro you'd let me bunk with you so I don't have to suffer." Glen said. "Speaking of sleeping where do I sleep?" Avery asked. "You'll sleep in the room next to Mark's and if you need anything just let him know." Daniel said as he went to clear the table. When Avery got up to help I stopped her and then pointed to my brother before saying "That's big foot's job if you do it he'll never be house trained." Avery giggled and that sound pulled at my heart strings. When I got up to head to bed I noticed that Avery had dosed off while reading a book, so I lifted her up and carried her to bed once I was sure she was comfortable I slipped out and went to bed myself. About two a.m. I hear her scream out "AJ no please don't kill me." I rush into her room was she is sitting up and she begins to cry. I go over and comfort her. Once she calms down a little bit she look at me and says"I lied about how I recognized the shooter he's my ex boyfriend and I was meeting him to tell him I'm pregnant. That's how his goons knew where to find me and my sister. I knew he was a drug dealer but he was always so sweet to me and he helped me take care of her, the reason we broke up was because he wanted me to let Gallows date her and that's just weird." "Avery I will protect you but I can only do that if you are honest with us. So is there anything else you need to tell me?"I ask her. "Well he said he had a mole in the FBI, I think he said his name was Finn something." Avery said as she leaned into me. I sat with her in my arms with my back to the headboard and my gun close at hand. I finally drifted into a light sleep.

 _ **AJ Styles' POV**_

So they found Avery and she saw me kill those guys in the park, I took out her sister I hope those two idiots get to her before the cops do. "AJ we tried to but that cop Calaway was there and she also fought back." Gallows said. I banged my fist on the desk it seems Calaway holds a grudge against me for killing his pregnant wife. When Balor walks in I hope he has some news on what's going on." They've got Calaway and Jacobs watching along with a secret agent implant to help, but they are off grid. I am trying my best to dig into their files but these guys have some deep cover work so it hard to decipher truth from old covers. I dug around in the girls background and recently she went to the doctor and she's about three months pregnant. I think the father may know something." Balor said. "I'm the father,so no go. I bet that's why she wanted to meet me in the park." I say realizing that if Calaway knows she's having my baby he may use her to hurt me.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Glen's POV**_

I checked Mark's room and he was gone so went to wake Avery up for breakfast to find her curled up in my brothers lap. I crept away to get Daniel and he sighed causing Mark and Avery to flip us the bird. When everyone was at the table eating breakfast it was quiet until Mark said "We need to call in a doctor cause Avery is pregnant and the father is quite a shocker." "Mark it takes a bit before she gets pregnant bro. You guys didn't have sex last night did you?" I said trying not to laugh. "First off you'd have heard her saying my name and secondly she has a bigger connection to Styles than she told us." Mark said as he looked at Avery. "I use to date him and I'm about three months pregnant, that's what I was in the park to meet up so I could tell him,that's how his goons found me and Abby so easily." Avery said as she looked at the floor. "He also has a mole but she's not sure of his name so we have to be careful." Mark said. Daniel got up and grabbed some extra eggs and pushed them onto Avery's plate and said" You eat and later Mark will take you to get clothes by the time you guys get back here I'll have private doctor here to take care of you. Glen when you're done go clean out the small house in back and the medical building and write a list of what's needed so they can get the supplies while in town, Mark can help you." Once Mark and I got done eating we were cleaning out the medical building first since it was easy and we need to make the list which meant pretty much everything. "So why were you in bed with her bro?" I asked. "She woke up screaming and crying so I went to see what was wrong and she somehow ended up in my arms so I fell asleep after I comforted her." Mark said.

 _ **Mark's POV**_

Once we got done with the medical building we moved on to the small house behind the main house and as we were cleaning I saw Avery coming to bring us drinks and a snack. When she got close to the small house she saw me and stepped inside and my jaw nearly hit the floor at how she was dressed. Avery was wearing a button up shirt that reached her knees along with a belt with her tennis shoes and her hair was braided into a single cute style. "Daniel said you guys should be almost done so he sent out a snack after he found me some clothes. I have no idea how I'm gonna buy any clothes." Avery said as she sat the tray down on the table. "Yeah were almost done we did medical first so soon as I get a shower well go get you some clothes and don't worry about money cause I've got plenty and you need clothes so its okay." I said before taking a drink of the lemonade she held out to us both. "Wow thanks so much." Avery said before kissing my cheek. Later when we finally got done I took a shower and got dressed not realizing I was dressing in a shirt that matched the shirt Avery had on. While we were in town I noticed how the guys kept staring at Avery, so I was glad we would be on the ranch most of the time. Once we got all of Avery's clothes we went to the drug store to pick up hygiene products and medical supplies, and while we were shopping we ran into my ex Nikki along with her twin Brie and her boy toy John Cena. "Oh hi Mark how are you? Who's that she's almost pretty." Nikki said. " Hi Nikki were fine and this is my new girlfriend Avery." I said just to piss her off. "Well does she know you'll never have time for her and you're not over your dead wife?" Nikki asked. "Well he's making the world a safer place and plus if he's still mourning his dead wife I'm secure enough to just be there for him, oh and your guy friend over there is on tinder trying to fuck everything that moves."Avery said before she grabbed my hand and continued to shop. Later while we were at the grocery store Avery said "So she must be your ex and you must've wanted to piss her off." " Yeah she's a bitch, she destroyed the room that used to belong to my exwife at the ranch and got mad because I fixed it instead of turning it into a closet for her." I said thinking of the look on Nikki's face when I started to fix everything while Glen and Daniel packed up her things. Once we got done and climbed into the truck I noticed that it was close to lunch time so we took a short cut to the ranch. When we got there I saw a black car sitting in the drive way so I went in first with my gun drawn and when I saw doctor Reigns sitting there along with his nurse Dean Ambrose. They don't look like the usual Ob gyn pair but they have delivered half the babies in town. Once we got everything taken care of Dr. Reigns took Avery to the medical building for am exam.

 _ **Avery's POV**_

Once he was done with my exam he said that I was fine then we headed back to the house. "Mark I know you are old school,but sex is okay this early into the pregnancy if it stops being okay I will let you know." said as he patted Mark on the back. I nearly choked trying to hold back a laugh, while Glen and Daniel laughed openly. " Mark and I aren't.." I said before Mark finished by saying "We aren't really worried about sex. I just want our baby to be healthy." I looked at him wide eyed and then grabbed his hand and led him into his room and then said "Why are you saying we are together?" "I don't want anyone to know more than they already do so our cover is a couple since we pulled that stunt in town. I promise no funny business." Mark said. "Okay but what about Glen and Daniel they have to be told." I said. "I will let them know right now." Mark said as he pushed the door and we both heard two collective Ouches since Glen and Daniel were being nosy and the door hit them both. Later Mark was showing me around the ranch I saw three creepy guys with beards and Mark said " Don't worry about them they were the Wyatts they work on the ranch. That's Bray, Eric and Braun. They are little heavy in the Bible but they are harmless, if you need anything just ask them if no one else is around." I smiled and waved at them before we walked away. Daniel made sure I had a snack to keep my blood sugar levels up. During dinner that night Mark sat extra close to me and kept touching my thigh. "Avery since you are hypoglycemic nurse Ambrose will stay here to make sure there are no issues with your pregnancy and I will give you a check up at least once a month unless you feel sick or anything is wrong." Dr. Reigns said.

 _ **Mark's POV**_

After dinner I was about to send Avery to her room when I realized that Avery and I sleeping in separate rooms would raise an eyebrow with the nurse being around so I followed Avery to her room and then when I got inside I said "We need to sleep in the same room to look more like a couple. Go take your shower, while I go get my stuff." Avery just nodded as she got her things together to take a shower. Later after Avery was in bed I took my shower and then climbed into bed with her. Avery sat up reading and then she looked at me and said If you and Glen are brothers why do you have different last names?" "Well when Glen was born my mother put him up for adoption and when I grew up we found each other while we were training for the FBI. We've been partners since we graduated together. He doesn't want to change his name since our mom didn't want him he doesn't want part of her." I explained. Once Avery drifted off to sleep I placed my gun in the side holster I installed while she was in the shower. Some how I woke up with my arms wrapped around her. When I went to pull away she groaned and said " No Mark don't go you're so warm and sexy. I may have acted like I was mad but I enjoyed you man-handling me." I laughed and she woke up then looked into my eyes before we both leaned in and started to kiss. We were in the middle of a heavy make out session where Avery was in my lap kissing me and we were both not wearing shirts as Avery's hands were tangled in my hair as my hands were squeezing her ass, when Daniel walked in. "Well ummm breakfast is ready if you two are done with that."Glen said as he walked in behind Daniel. While we were eating I saw how Glen and Daniel kept looking at me and Avery as we smiled at each other from across the table.

 _ **Daniel's POV**_

Glen and I decided to separate the two love birds and find out how the kissing happened and if Mark was the one to start it then we can't let this thing go on but if it was Avery then we still had to cautious. "So about this morning ,I'm sorry you and Glen walked in on that it just kinda happened one minute I'm staring in Mark's eyes wondering if he heard what I said in my sleep and the next I was kissing him and it turned into an all out make out session." Avery said as she helped me mix the batter for banana chocolate chip muffins. "Well just be careful Mark has been hurt and he might not open up easily but he's a sweetheart when he does." I told her. Avery and I spent most of the morning baking and talking she seemed to fit right into this family.

 _ **AJ Styles POV**_

It seems like she just disappeared along with those two cops and my mole has found nothing I guess I've got to dig a little deeper. I make a call to my uncle Chris since he has a tracker named Owens who can find anyone. Once I put in the call he told me it might take a few weeks, and since I am a patient man I could wait. Avery needs to know I won't kill her while she's pregnant with my child but once she gives birth all bets are off if she works with the police.

 _ **In a hospital coma wing**_

"Doctor Orton he was shot twice at point blank range in the head, how is he still alive at all?" agent McMahon asked. "I have no idea if agent Rollins wakes up he might be able to tell us who shot him and killed his partner agent Lesnar. He may also know who blew their cover."doctor Orton replied before he walked away. "Agents Noble and Mercury you will be rotating guard duty with agents Amore and Cassidy." agent McMahon said before she walked away leaving the four agents to look at Rollins in awe.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Two Months later**_

 _ **Mark's POV**_

I am so glad that Avery and I are actually dating rather than pretending. I am sitting on the porch with Glen when I hear Avery yell my name. "Mark come here hurry." Avery says when I get into the living room. I rush over wondering what's wrong. She places my hands on her stomach and said "The babies are kicking." Once I feel the light pressure of two sets of feet kicking I get excited. Avery was shocked to find out she was having twins. "Wow they are a busy little pair." I say before kissing her and then her belly. "Well since you're both together I was wondering if you'd wanna see the sex of the babies."Dr. Regins said as he walked in. "Well I've gotta know what colors to buy."Avery said. We went out to the medical building that had everything.(I wonder about Daniel and his connections from his old job). During the ultrasound the doctor found a boy and a girl. Later after we told Glen and Daniel I see that Glen is using his secret talent for knitting to make things for the babies. Once we are in bed and Avery falls asleep I rub her belly and say "Even if I'm not your dad I will protect you and your mom til my last breath." I kissed her belly before I fell asleep.

 _ **Avery's POV**_

I wake up extremely horny the next morning so I wake Mark up and then I whisper in his ear what I want because for some reason I'm shy when asking Mark for sex. When Mark sat up he began to kiss me from neck down. I pushed him into a sitting position and climbed into his lap as he started to get hard,once he was rock hard I slid down on his cock and began to bounce. I was digging my nails into his back as he lays me down and begins to ram into me quickly I am moaning and screaming his name, I am about to cum and so is Mark we both cum as the same time and then he looks into my eyes and says "I love you." "I love you too Mark." I replied. When we cleaned up we headed into the kitchen for breakfast where Glen and Daniel both looked at us with sly smiles. "Bro she's already pregnant why are you guys having so much sex?" Glen asked." Well the medical explanation is that she has a heightened hormone level which makes her want more sex." Nurse Ambrose said. "Glen bro look at me she's gotta have it I'm a sex machine." Mark says before I smack his arm. After breakfast I go out to look at the horses with him I see Braun he is always very nice to me when I am out and never let's me walk around alone no matter what he leaves his work to escort me to the mailbox or when I go down to little area with the bench that is surrounded by flowers."Hi Ms. Avery,how are you doing today?" Braun said. "I'm fine Braun how are you and the guys doing today?" I reply. "We are all blessed I continue to pray for you and your babies."Braun said as we walked away. "How did you get him to talk to you he's been working here for three months and he's never said a word to me." Mark said. "Well he always feels the need to walk with me when I'm all alone so I told him he either had to talk to me or sing to me." I said. Once we got to the horse pasture Mark took me over to the bench out past the pasture."Glen told me you come and sit out here sometimes. This was Sara's favorite place so I built this bench out here for her. I don't mind you coming out here I'm glad you found it, you are then first person I let this deep in my heart since I lost Sara." Mark said before he started to cry. "What happened to her Mark please tell me." I said as he hugged me tightly. "Well she was an FBI agent also and she was three months pregnant and we had a location on a suspect and even tho I begged her not to come she did. When we rushed the building she was shot in the chest and the blood loss killed her and the baby. The worst part is the guy got off scott free." Mark said as I rubbed his back as he cried into my shoulder. Later when we were back at the house he went up stairs and stayed there for hours, I went to bed and woke up alone so I was worried. "Mark are you mad at me ?"I ask during lunch. " Baby I'm sorry to worry you but follow me I'm going to show you something." Mark said. I followed him upstairs and saw that he was turning the room into a nursery since it was across from the room we shared."Oh Mark its so beautiful." I gasped. "Sara always wanted to turn this too into a nursery and she was decorating it before she died." Mark said.

 _ **Glen's POV**_

Wow I can't believe that Mark unlocked Sara's room and then he changed things,he must really care about Avery. "Hey bro can you help put the cribs together?" Mark asked. I headed up to help him put the cribs together. While we were putting them together I said " Mark did you tell Avery what happened to Sara or did you gloss over it." "Look Glen I told Avery everything that mattered. She doesn't need to know that it was AJ cause she might think I'm using her to get back at him."Mark said as he finished putting the mattress in the first crib. "I already knew that AJ killed Sara you always use details and since you didn't I put two and two together. We have even more in common because AJ killed people we love." Avery said as she walked into the room and kissed Mark. "I just hope AJ doesn't find you before the trial. He won't kill you until the babies are born but he will kill you." Mark said. Later during dinner Mark told us how Avery got Bruan to talk to her. "Guys you know him,Bray, and Eric aren't brothers they have a very special relationship and they are really sweet." Avery said before she stood up and then almost instantly she was on the floor."Oh shit Avery are you okay?" Mark yelled. She didn't respond so I called nurse Ambrose and he said "She twisted her ankle and hit her head. We need to get her to the hospital and the ambulance doesn't come this far out." Mark scooped her up into his arms and ran out to the truck with me and the nurse hot on his heels after we got her into the truck and then we drive Avery to the hospital and when we check her in , and we see that Dr. Reigns is on duty. "Dean what happened to her?" he asked. "Roman she twisted her ankle and I guess she hit her head on the counter when she went down." Nurse Ambrose said as he pulled on gloves to help. After about an hour Ambrose came out and said "She'll be fine she just woke up and she asking for you Mark."

 _ **Mark's POV**_

When I walk into Avery's room she smiled at me and said "I'm sorry if I worried everybody but my ankle just turned left when I turned right." "Baby don't be sorry just be careful I'm so glad you're okay."I said as I kissed her forehead and then rubbed her belly to make sure our twins were alright. "Mark the doc says we can take her home now but she needs to stay off her feet." Glen said when he came into the room. Daniel came in and said "I am going to make sure she stays off her feet and you two will help with that." Once we got back to the house I saw Braun sitting on the steps looking worried. "Hey Braun what's wrong?" I ask. "Is alright I saw you guys rush her to the hospital? I was worried she's my friend." Braun said. "Braun I'm fine I hurt my ankle is all." Avery said. Once I got Avery in the house and into bed she looked at me and said" I'm scared that by my mistake tonight AJ will find me and hurt you." "No baby you're safe you've got me, Glen, Daniel and Braun who is better than any guard dog, so its okay just calm down." I said as I wrapped my arms around her not knowing how close danger was to our front door.

 _ **AJ's POV**_

It took awhile but with Balor and my uncles tracker Owens they found her and with the pictures Owens took it seems that officer Calaway has decided to try and build a new family with mine. Avery seems to like being next to him I'll make sure that they die side by side. First I have set up a plan and take her to keep her under wraps until my baby is born and then she will pay for betraying me. "Mr. Styles I have a plan on how to get her and make it look like she left on her own." Owens said. "How?" I ask. "Find away to get the other three guys away from her and then take her and leave a note saying she ran off with another man." Owens said ."That could work but we need a real reason for all three of them to leave the property." Balor said. I knew it would take some work but at least we had a plan.


	4. Chapter 4

_Two Weeks Later_

 _ **Avery's POV**_

I am sitting in the front yard with Mark and Daniel when all of a sudden their phones ring and Mark says "Sorry honey but one of the shot agents is still alive but in a coma and they need me and Glen to deal with something." "Okay honey but you'll be back for dinner won't you?"I ask as he kisses my cheek. "Of course I'd never miss dinner with my favorite girl."Mark says as he and Glen head towards the truck. "I hate to leave you all alone but there is a problem with an order I placed in town and they need me to handle it in person. I am probably gonna make it back before they do."Daniel said as he headed up to his truck. I went inside and decided to take a nap. I was awaked by a guy yelling. "Get up Avery you and I are gonna take a ride to see a friend of ours but first I need you to write a note." a fat guy with black hair said as he shoved me towards the desk in the bedroom. I wrote exactly what he told me to and then he walked me out to a black SUV and forced me into the back seat where he zip-tied my wrists together and blindfolded me. When he finally took the blindfold off I was standing in front of AJ and he looked pissed. "Hi Avery." "Here's your money Owens thanks for delivering her un harmed. AJ said as he handed the guy a briefcase full if cash. "AJ what are you doing this will only make thing worse for you."I said as AJ walked over to me. "No Avery this will make things easier cause you can't testify if they can't find you plus I'll have my babies and you'll be dead. Nia take Avery to her room and make sure she changes and takes a bath she smells like a farm."AJ said with a smirk, as a large woman led me away. I hope Mark finds me soon.

 _The note Avery was forced to write_

 _Dear Mark,_

 _I don't think we can be together, my babies need their father and you shouldn't use me to replace Sara it's not fair to me or her. AJ is the best choice for me you are too old and you let your first wife and child die. Mark I never loved you I only said those things because I was afraid you would lock me up if I didn't give in to you. If you come after me I will file a lawsuit against you. Please stay away from my family._

 _Avery_

 _ **Mark's POV**_

I read the note that I know Avery was forced to write cause she used a certain color ink and I am getting pissed at what they made her say. Daniel has his old CIA pals out looking cause he cared for Avery too. I see Braun is describing the guy that took Avery he must really be worried if he is talking to strangers. "Mark from the description that Braun gave it was Kevin Owens he's known for getting girls for human traffickers but he will do kidnapping jobs."Glenn said as he typed something on his tablet."Mark we gotta go Rollins is awake." Cassidy said as he and Amore pulled up.

 _ **Dr. Orton's POV**_

I cant believe that Mr. Rollins is alive let alone awake and talking. "Agent do remember anything about the shooting?" Agent McMahon asked him. "I know that Balor blew our cover and he is a mole for Styles he's on the payroll. There was girl who saw it all is she in custody?" Rollins said. "She was with us but she was kidnapped." Agent Jacobs. "Well she might be either here in Texas or in New York. Styles has a lot of security and warehouses."Rollins said.

 _ **AJ's POV**_

Avery was being compliant and it seemed that maybe I wouldn't have to kill her. I bought her a dress and Nia to tell her to have it on and that she would be joining me for dinner and it wasn't optional. I heard that the cops had raided a few of my empty ware houses in New York and they were scrambling trying to find Avery. When dinner time rolled around Nia led Avery into the dinning room. When I saw how pregnancy made Avery's already curvy body glow I knew she wouldn't be sleeping in her room tonight if I had my way. "Avery you know that there is a way to fix this. After dinner we can talk about it."I said as I pulled out her chair. Dinner was silent and Avery barely ate anything. "AJ what do you want?" Avery asked. "I want you and I want us to fix our relationship." I said as I got up from the table."AJ I mean it when I say go fuck yourself." Avery said as she stood up. "Avery you don't get it I'm going to get what I want either you give it to me or I will take it."I said as I grabbed her arm. I was pulling her towards my bedroom when Anderson came in and said "Boss they found the mole Balor it seems that one of the cops lived." "Take her back to her room so I can think."I said as I shoved Avery towards Anderson.

 _ **Glenn's POV**_

We captured Balor and he wasn't talking which was pissing us all off and Mark was already on edge cause when we arrested Balor he said "Whatever Avery has between her legs I've gotta get me a piece cause it makes two of the smartest men I know total dumb asses." We are trying to interview him but he's not talking , but he hasn't asked for a lawyer yet either. "Just turn the camera off and let me go in there."Mark growled. "Well Agent Calaway if he doesn't talk after I interview him then we can do it your way and I am sure we can get everyone to agree that Mr. Balor fell." Mr. Regal said as he strolled in. "Balor you'd better start talking or you will take on a charge of first degree murder, murder of two federal agents, attempted murder of a federal agent, witness tampering,kidnapping, obstruction of justice and a slew of other charges Styles has avoided. So either talk or go down for him the choice is yours. You're going to jail either way cause you can do twenty to life or take the lethal injection the choice is yours." Regal said as he threw down pictures of Abby, Agent Lesnar, and Rollins and then Sara. "Okay I set-up Agents Lesnar and Rollins and I tipped off Styles to raid years ago and I do know he's still here with the girl he has two ranches and both are heavily guarded but they are connected thru communication so if you raid the wrong one Styles has time to move the girl and then you might never find her. He hired a Russian Nurse, a new body guard and a female body guard for Avery." Balor said. Then as we were about to leave the building a blonde woman walked up to us and in a thick Russian accent said "I am looking for an agent Calaway or Jacobs. I have a message for them." "I'm agent Calaway." Mark said. "Avery sent me to help you save her I was fine being a nurse until I heard Mr. Styles say he was going to kill her and I need to help her. I want immunity for me and my fiance Alexander Rusev, he hasn't done anything wrong." She said as she handed Mark an Ultrasound picture. I hope we can trust this woman cause Avery's life was in the balance.

 _ **Mark's POV**_

Once we got the woman to come into the station we started the interview. "Im agent Calaway and this is my partner Agent Jacobs. What is your name?" I said as Glenn and I sat across from her. "My name Lana and I was hired by Mr. Styles to take care of Ms. Avery, he said that she was pregnant and had hypoglycemia and that she would need a nurse until she gave birth and then I would take care of the babies. I didn't know he was going to kill her until Alexander came to me and said that AJ told him he was to break her neck after the second baby was born." Lana said as tears began to flow down her cheeks. "Where is she begin held Lana I will grant you and Alexander anything you need but I need to have Avery back and not as a witness but because I love her." I said as I looked into her eyes. "Avery was right you will do anything for her and that is why I am helping. I drew a map of the property and this is where Avery is kept at all times unless Styles wants to speak with her and lately he has been sending gifts that she never opens you need to strike soon cause he is getting impatient with her refusal to date him." Lana said as she pulled out a piece of paper and showed up the map. Styles' ass is mine it's time to get Avery back to the ranch where she was safe and happy.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Avery's POV**_

Every since Balor had been captured AJ has been on edge and he has the lady guarding me keep a very close eye on me. When Lana my nurse comes in to check on me and do an ultrasound she slips me a note along with the ultrasound picture, once her and Nia leave the cell I read it and it makes my heart swell with joy.

 _The Note Lana gave Avery_

 _Dear Avery_

 _Baby I've missed you so much and I have been looking for you non-stop and now that I know where you are I am coming to get you and I swear I will never let anyone take you away again. I love you, just stay safe and be patient. Destroy this when you are done reading it._

 _Love Mark._

When I got done with the letter I tore it into tiny pieces and flushed it down the toilet. I was so happy that Lana was helping me she seems like a good person in a bad situation. Later as I was eating lunch AJ burst into the room and said "Avery you are more trouble than you're worth. They have raided two more of my storage houses ans seized my drugs looking for you." "Well let me go then they will stop."I said as I looked out the window. "You think this shit is funny don't you."AJ said as he pulled my hair. "Mr. Styles any extra stress could harm the babies." Lana said as she rushed in. AJ backed off and once he left Lana said "Soon Avery they will come soon." They needed to hurry cause AJ was growing violent.

 _ **No One's POV**_

After a day of surveillance the SWAT team had the positions mapped out and everyone had a job to do Glenn donned his mask for explosives , Mark decked out in all black for combat and rescue, Cassidy in black for combat and medic in a pinch, Amore in costume for distraction and combat,with Banks next to him for the same. When the team pulled up to the house Lana got the van into the garage under the guise of things needed for when the twins were about to be born. Amore and Banks took down Anderson and Avery's guard Nia, then Cassidy took down Gallows, Glenn and Mark snuck down the hall taking out a few minor guards and gun men, when they reached Avery's door and it had an electronic lock so Glenn used a tiny amount of plastic explosives to blow the door, when they walked in the room Styles was slapping Avery around because one of his drug storage areas with millions worth of product inside had been raided. Mark saw this and he took Styles down hard and fast. While Mark was hand cuffing Styles, Glenn called in Cassidy to check on Avery. "She's fine just a busted lip."Cassidy said after he got done checking her over. Once Styles and the others were secured. Mark walked over to Avery and said "You remember me telling you about the Undertaker and how I hoped you never had to meet him." Avery nodded at him. "Well did you see how cold and dead my eyes were when I walked into that room?" Mark asked. Avery nodded again. "Well baby that is a side I never want you to see again cause I could've killed him when I saw the fear in your eyes."Mark said before he kissed Avery's forehead.

 _ **Two Months later**_

 _ **Glenn's POV**_

The trial was progressing slowly and today Avery was on he stand so Mark was wound up tight he knew what the defenses strategy was going be so Mr. Helmsley was running the show while Regal sat second chair. "Avery were you in anyway coerced or threatend into testifying against Mr. Styles."Helmsley asked as his final question. "No sir I wasn't"Avery said. "Your witness."Helmsley said as he sat down. "Ms. James you are living on a ranch with agent Calaway, agent Jacobs and former agent Bryant correct?" Ziggler the defense asked. "Yes also Bray, Eric and Braun live there too." Avery replied with a sugar sweet smile. " is it true that you were kidnapped by agent Calaway, since he threw you n the cargo hold of his SUV?" Ziggler asked. "Well it more like arrested than kidnapping since they needed to find out what I knew."Avery said trying to make it seem like it wasn't a big deal. "Ms James isn't true that the reason you were in the park during the time of the alleged shooting was to tell my client you are pregnant?" Ziggler asked "Yes that's why I was there." Avery said."Ms James cut the stepford wife act everyone knows you're a slut and you knew AJ would know that those babies weren't his and he wouldn't want you so you're testifying since you shacked up with agent Calaway. Avery just be honest-"Ziggler was yelling before Helmsley cut him off by saying " Objection Badgering the witness plus relevance of questioning." "She has a motive to lie." Ziggler said. "Sustained."Judge Flair said. "No further questions." Ziggler said. "You may step down ." judge Flair said to Avery. Avery was a little over seven months so she needed help and once the bailiff helped her waddle over to us Mark helped her sit down between me and Daniel since he was up next.

 _ **Mark's POV**_

I knew that the defense was going to try to make me and Avery out to be the bad guys while turning Styles into a victim, that's why Helmsley made sure that he made me look good. "Agent Calaway you've been an FBI agent for twelve years, correct?" Helmsley asked me. "Yes I have I attended the academy at eighteen years old." I replied. "In all that time agent have you every had to apprehend a witness because they were frightened?' Helmsley asked. "Yes I've had to arrest or chase witnesses."I replied. "Agent Calaway did you in anyway influence or coerce Ms. James to testify against Mr. Styles?" Helmsley asked . "No I did not coerce or influence Avery- I mean Ms. James choice to testify against Mr. Styles." I replied. "Your witness." Helmsley said. "Agent Calaway isn't it true that you have a vendetta against my client?" Ziggler asked. "No." I said. "Well isn't true that you and Ms. James have a romantic relationship?"Ziggler asked. "Oh!" Avery moaned I jumped out of the witness stand and went over to her as the court officers called an ambulance I followed her out. Later while we were checking Avery out of the hospital Helmsley showed up and said "Is she alright , cause the judge closed the court until tomorrow. " "I'm fine just stopping them from making him look bad."Avery said as she pointed at me. When got to the town house we rented to stay in until the trial was over Avery sat next to me on the couch and took off her necklace and said "Wear this and when ever you get upset on the stand just touch it and think about me and the babies and it will keep you calm." "Only if you wear this." I said as I got down on one knee. "Is this what I think it is?" Avery asked me. "Yes I was gonna wait til after this whole thing was over and I was gonna take you to a fancy place but I think this is the perfect moment. Avery will you marry me ?" I asked. "Yes Mark yes." Avery said with a smile, after I slid the ring on her finger I hugged and kissed her. Later while we ate dinner with Mr. Helmsley Avery said "The defense wants to play games I know how to make AJ lose his shit on the stand. He hates to be reminded that his uncle Chris got him started in the business. He also can't stand the thought of Mark raising the twins. He explodes when you challenge him as a man he might even jump up like he wants to fight." "You should be a lawyer or something cause I wanted a way to show his violent streak."Helmsley said.

 _ **Avery's POV**_

The next day we walked into the courtroom and AJ looked at me then I flashed my engagement ring and he looked pissed. When Mark re took the stand Ziggler went at him hard by asking "Agent Calaway what is the nature of your relationship with Ms. James?" "Well as of last night she is my fiancee, but before we started dating she was a witness in my protection." Mark said. "Is it typical for agents to take witnesses to their private property for safety?" Ziggler asked. "No but since Styles had a mole I decided that Avery needed to be safe with me."Mark replied. "You have a vendetta against my client you hold him responsible for the death of your wife and baby so you will stop at nothing to make him pay. Isn't that why you wanted Ms. James to be with you?"Ziggler asked. Mark gripped the necklace I gave him before saying "I am the reason Sara and the baby died I should have forced her to stay behind but I didn't . I don't hold a grudge anymore. The reason I want Avery is because she is a strong amazing beautiful woman and I'm just lucky she wants me too." "I'm done with this witness." Ziggler says. "Prosecution rests." Helmsley says. Ziggler only called a few witnesses but when AJ took the stand I was trying my best not to laugh at his I'm innocent and they are trying to frame me look. When Mr. Helmsley began to ask questions it got good. " is it true that your uncle was the one who handed you a drug empire when he got bored or did you earn it?" Helmsley asked. "Well I guess I earned my uncles import business I don't sell drugs."AJ said slowly. "Well what about your escort business I'm sure you did that on your own or did your mother start that one?" Helmsley asked. "My mother was not an escort." AJ said his voice slightly raised. "Is it true that you owe everything you have to other people giving you everything cause to be honest you're just weak. That's why Ms. James chose agent Calaway over you to raise the twins. Mr. Styles how does it feel to be less than a man?" Helmsley said his voice raised as he got directly in AJ's face. "I am the man I started the drug houses and the escort business, Avery is just a stupid bitch who can't keep her mouth shut about seeing me kill a lousy agent. I'm way more of a man than Calaway he let his woman get killed and the let another get kidnapped!"AJ yelled as his temper boiled over. "Order in the court. Bailiff get him out of here!" the judge yelled as he pounded his gavel. Once both lawyers delivered their closing remarks it time to go wait til the jury made a decision.

 _ **The next day**_

 _ **AJ's POV**_

When the jury came back so quickly I knew I was innocent and I would be walking out quickly then I could sue Avery and that little boyfriend of hers for custody and I would make sure she never saw our twins again after they are born. "We they jury find the defendant AJ Styles guilty of all charges. We also recommend the maximum punishment." The jury foreman said. My heart dropped , then I looked at Avery as she and the agents were all happy with the verdict. "Avery you will always be mine those babies will look just like me!" I yelled as the court officers restrained me. I was lead to a cell where I wait until I am transfered to a prison cell where I will serve a hundred years cause my attorney sucks.


	6. Chapter 6

_**A month after the trail**_

 _ **Glenn's POV**_

It's three in the morning when I here Avery yell and Mark bumbling around in there room. When I hear them continue to move around I get up and Daniel follows. "What the hell guys?" I ask annoyed. "It's time the babies are coming." Avery says thru panting breaths. "Are you sure?" Daniel asks. "Go look at the bed and see where her water broke."Mark growled as he helped her out the door and into his truck. Once we got dressed we followed then to the hospital,when we got there Mark was a bit shaken up and he said " Avery is going to have to get a C-section cause the babies are turned sideways." "Mr. Calaway we have gotten the babies into position its time."a nurse said as he walked towards us, before saying "Is one of you named Daniel she's asking from him." Mark and Daniel were both rushed down the hall towards Avery's room.

 _ **Mark's POV**_

Once we are dressed on paper gowns Daniel and I are rushed into the delivery room where Avery is sweating and pushing. She grabs my hand says "I'm probably gonna say some weird crazy shit cause this hurts like a mother fucker." "It's okay baby I know."I said as she squeezed my hand. "Oh fuck. Why me? Son of a bitch!"Avery screams as a contraction hits her hard. Daniel grabs her other hand. Avery baresdown and pushes hard, then I hear a shrill cry pierce the air. Avery is nearly crushing my hand when we both hear a loud scream pierce the air and I see Daniel go down in pain. "She broke my thumb."Daniel groans as a nurse escorts him out. After ten more minutes Avery pushes once more and then we hear another sharp cry. Later after Avery and the babies are cleaned up I'm taken to see them where Avery says"I hope you like the names I picked out." I look at the name cards and see: _Sara Abigail Calaway 8lbs 7 oz Jacob Bryan Calaway 5lbs 2oz._ I kissed Avery's forehead and enjoyed the quiet, until Glenn and Daniel burst in with flowers gifts and hugs. "Oh my god you named her Sara. You named your son after us."Glenn said when he looked at the name cards on the cribs. "Yeah I did."Avery said as she leaned against me. The next day a lot of the other agents showed up and brought gifts and then the Wyatts showed up and brought the babies two home made teddy bears. "Thank boys. Braun will you be the god father of our babies?" Avery asked. "Yes ma'am and I'll teach them to ride horses when their old enough and once you're able we can work on your riding unless Mr. Calaway wants to Braun said as he looked at Avery with wide eyes. Later I was coming back from getting Avery lunch when I saw a car that made my blood run cold I ran into the hospital I heard two gun shots come from Avery's room by the time I came in and security was out of the way I was panicking. "You fucking bitch!" I heard Alexa Bliss cry out and I saw her on the ground with a bullet in her left hand and another bullet in her knee as Avery held the gun Glen gave her the day that the trail started I guess she packed it in her hospital bag. I cuffed Bliss and read her rights , then Naomi showed up and arrested her. "AJ sent her to kill the twins."Avery said as she broke down into tears in my arms. "I figured as much but you took down an killer all by yourself so you did good."I said as I kissed Avery's forehead. Everything about that was uneventful.

 _ **Three years later**_

 _ **Avery's POV**_

I've just put dinner on the table when Glenn runs in with Jacob on his shoulders as Mark has Sara on his the two men stop running when they see me and Daniel's faces and Glen knows he'd better not piss a pregnant Daniel off. Once everyone is washed up and eating I say "How much longer on the nursery at the new house?" "Well we painted today so all we need to do is put the furniture in and Avery thanks for all the girl stuff, we needed it."Daniel said as he grabbed my hand. "Well I'm glad I had two of everything and hopefully this is a boy so I won't need to buy anything over again." I said casually. "What?" Mark said. "Honey I'm pregnant."I said. "Yes,I'm so happy this is the third happiest day of my life."Mark said. "Third?"I ask. "The day the twins were born is first and the day we got married is second." Mark said as he kissed me. "EWWW gross cut it out."the twins say in unison. This is exactly how, my life should be.

 _ **Nine Month's Later**_

 _ **Sara and Jacob's POV**_

When mama and papa left last night it seemed like mama was hurting really bad and she said some bad words. Later when Uncle Glenn got us up and dressed he and Uncle Daniel took us to the hospital and Mama looked a lot better. "There are my wonder twins." daddy said as he picked us up."Guys the baby came last night now meet your little brother Mark William Calaway Junior." Mama said as she held up our tiny baby brother. He was so squishy looking but if mama liked him he can't be too bad. He's smaller than one of uncle Braun's shoes. Later when we went home we decided to make mama and the new baby a card. We know we have another daddy who's in jail but we love our daddy that is here with us even if he did steal our mama from the park.

 **THE END**


End file.
